


Da Capo

by katdunn



Series: War of the Ring: The Untold Stories [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eduiloth is (kinda) desperate, Gen, Maglor is moping, Put a kinslaying Noldor and a Sindar together on a suicidal mission sure nothing will ever go wrong, said nobody ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdunn/pseuds/katdunn
Summary: A meeting, and then a coercion.
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë & Original Female Character(s)
Series: War of the Ring: The Untold Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Da Capo

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was initially inspired by the BLM movement. Thank you to everyone who has contributed to this fight for equality, which has been long overdue. History has its eyes on you.

Under revision for NaNoWriMo 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have this headcanon of Maglor listening to the Hamilton cast recording being like - 
> 
> Life doesn’t discriminate  
> Between the sinners and the saints  
> It takes and it takes and it takes…
> 
> Maglor: *cries*
> 
> \---
> 
> PSA: If you are so inclined to bookmark (which, thank you so much!) please bookmark the series, not this story, because I will be writing this as a series of short stories.


End file.
